Among the various phosphonate derivatives known in the art are the arylmethylphosphonates. A large number of arylmethylphosphonic acid and short-chain alkyl esters thereof, have been described. However, fewer studies describe either biochemical or pharmacological activities of these phosphonic acid derivatives. References to arylmethylphosphonates with pharmacological activity include, for example, utilities such as anxiolytic, antidepressant, calcium antagonist, anti-inflammatory, and antiviral agents, such as disinfectants, for treatment of sickle cell anemia, ischemia, hyperlipidemia, and CNS disorders.
Arylmethylphosphonates useful as anti-inflammatory and antiarthritic agents has been discovered. The arylmethylphosphonate compounds include the acids, esters, and salts thereof.
A variety of phosphonate derivatives are known in the art. However, those phenylphosphonates having three (tris) and four (tetrakis) methylenephosphonic acid groups have not been described as being useful as anti-inflammatory or antiarthritic agents.